Every breath you take
by Neko Aoi Takei Hayashibara
Summary: Songfic de una cancion de The Police. Pensamientos de Hao bajo la lluvia mientras espia a su gran amor...puede ser un Hao¿1? o un Hao¿2? como ustedes quieran...ya si leen sabran de que hablo ñ.ñU rr por fis!


Every breath you take.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, así como los derechos y demás de la  
canción "Every breath you take" son del grupo The Police ...lo demás es  
mío.  
  
Lluvia.  
  
Tip, tap, pequeñas gotas de lluvia salpican por doquier, mojándolo casi todo.  
  
Recuerdo que te gustaba tanto la lluvia, que no podías dejar de mirarla, mientras yo no podía dejar de mirarte...¡lluvia! Su sonido me recuerda a tu risa...esa risa secreta que solo a mi me mostrabas, que era como un chaparrón de gotitas: Así suena esta lluvia que cae...como tú. ¡Qué diferente es de esa otra lluvia! ¿La recordarás? Parecía una tormenta, y nosotros éramos los barcos que luchaban por llegar a un puerto seguro...el de nuestro amor. Todavía puedo sentir mis brazos intentando retener tu cintura que se alejaba de mis manos.  
  
-Se acabó.  
  
Eso fue lo que me dijiste, sin que tu voz sonará fría ni triste.  
  
Como si nada.  
  
Y fue ahí que me detuviste las manos, te acercaste a mi rostro y me diste el más dulce de los besos...pero también el más cruel, porque con él te robaste mi corazón. Y desapareciste entre la niebla que arrojó esa maldita lluvia, que se llevó consigo nuestro amor que nunca debió de ser porque ambos sabíamos bastante bien que tú destino estaba atado al de...alguien que no era yo...pero también sabíamos que nuestro amor era predestinado, que siempre fuimos y seremos almas gemelas, porque así lo decidió el destino que me ha abandonado a mi suerte y a mi muerte... sin ti.  
  
¡Si tan sólo pudiera oír esa risa tan tuya!  
  
¿Se la mostrarás a...?  
  
Mejor ni digo su nombre, que tanto maldigo y odio por alejarte de mi, ese nombre que es rival del mío por tenerte...¡bendita lluvia! Suerte que caes en mi cara, para que así no se noten mis lágrimas.  
  
Every breath you take  
And every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
  
Sigo agradeciendo a la lluvia, ahora que no permite que te asomes a la ventana de la pensión como sueles hacer, y deja que me mueva por entre los arbustos del jardín sin preocuparme de hacer ruido. Lo malo de esta lluvia fatal es que por más que pegue mi cara a la ventana, no logre ver bien delineados los contornos de tu cara, aunque se note que estás comiendo, con una expresión de concentración en disfrutar tus alimentos...junto a...alguien que no soy yo.  
  
¡Maldita la hora de su nacimiento y bendita la de su muerte!  
  
Si por mi fuera, te juro que en este momento rompería la ventana, y de un tajo le quitaría la vida..bastante fácil sería para mi, el poderoso Hao, tomar su alma y devorarla lentamente...lo haría si tu no lloraras su muerte.  
  
Every single day  
And every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay  
I'll be watching you  
  
¡Ya no importa esta lluvia! Porque con o sin ella puedo trazar en mi cabeza todos y cada uno de tus rasgos...esa nariz que aspiraba el aroma de mi piel al permanecer dormidos, los cuerpos entrelazados y las almas unidas al hacer el amor, esos cabellos de seda que mis manos tomaban con gran ternura, esos grandes ojos obscuros donde yo me reflejaba mejor que en ningún espejo... y sobre todo...esa boca que no parecía dar lo que tu me ofrecías, esos besos tan profundos, que me devoraban y me tomaban en un instante, y que me resucitaban del dolor más temible...esa boca que escondía tanto y mucho más que tanto. Todo eso lo veo en este momento, porque te vigilo...te cuido en mi mente, mi alma, mi ser y mi espíritu.  
  
Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take  
  
Y nunca dejaré de cuidarte, porque me perteneces, no eres de nadie más sino de mi. Y lo sabes, pero te niegas a aceptarlo: simplemente cierras los ojos y miras en otra dirección. Y eso, me destroza por completo...ni el shaman más fuerte podrá vencerme, pero tan solo una de tus miradas bastaría para derrotarme.  
  
¡Oh, lluvia!  
  
Ya no caes como antes, pero por lo menos con estas gotas frías ayudarás a disimular el dolor de mi corazón, lo enfriarás un poco más.  
  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you  
  
Noto que te has levantado de la mesa, en busca de algo ¿Sal, quizás? Sé que te gusta mucho...yo te podría regalar toda la de mis lágrimas si me lo pidieses...y aunque no lo hagas te la doy, porque te ofrezco mis lágrimas como muestra del dolor que me causas. Pero no importa, este sufrimiento no es nada si a cambio cuento por lo menos con el pequeño placer de poder ver cada uno de tus movimientos...tus finos miembros que se mueven al compás de tus caderas al avanzar a la mesa mientras sonríes ligeramente, apartando de tu rostro unos pocos de tus cabellos...cada movimiento es un deleite más que se instala en mi mente, haciendo ceder por un momento a este gran vacío que dejaste, y que ahora me convierte en un miserable que espía como un cualquiera en pequeño espacio de tu vida.  
  
Un espacio que ya no me corresponde tener.  
  
Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night, I can only see your face  
I look around, but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please,  
  
El verte así, tan cerca de...alguien que no soy yo, y tan lejos de mi...me pregunto si será mejor a sentirte mi imaginación a cada día, en cada hora, sobre cada poro de mi piel, incluso en el rostro del contrincante...  
  
¿Qué será mejor?  
  
Me gustaría preguntártelo...si tu preferirías el recordar a alguien como yo lo hago contigo, recordando en un pasado glorioso esos besos que te robaba, las caricias con las que te vestía y desvestía, los abrazos que nos protegían de todos y de nadie, las noches en las que no había límite para el deseo...  
  
Me siento cansado de este maldito hábito de hacer memoria de cosas que no sucederán en este marchito presente en el que estás a su lado, pero que le puedo yo hacer a este maldito corazón que me hace ser tan diminuto por tenerlo y que sea tuyo...  
  
Alguien que no soy yo...¿Te hará sentir lo mismo que yo? ¿te moldeará a su antojo y te convertirá en la más exquisita de las criaturas por las noches?  
  
Sé que no...lo suyo no es nada comparado a nuestra pasión ¡ja! Rió como loco al pensar que mientras que nosotros fuimos un secreto que al estar solos hacíamos notar a gritos silenciosos lo mucho que nos amábamos por ser iguales...ustedes son una pareja de la que todos saben, pero que nada demuestran, quizás por ser opuestos ¿No es gracioso? Rió más fuerte y un trueno lo disimula...me da risa pensar en semejante ironía de la vida...y lloró porque es cruel reírme de mi mismo al sufrir por ti...el peor de mis vicios, mi tormentoso placer.  
  
Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take  
  
¿Por qué? Esa es la pregunta que ronda por mi cabeza una y mil veces en las mil y una noches que esconden el tiempo de una sola. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de qué yo soy el elegido tuyo? ¿Por qué simplemente juegas a esconder tus sentimientos en un cajón aparte y te disfrazas con un corazón que no es el mío?  
  
¿Por qué, eh?  
  
Algún día te lo preguntaré...quizás cuando volvamos a estar solos, sin que no haya nadie más que tú y yo, como siempre fue, es y deberá ser, pues ambos sabemos que sin el otro no somos nada...  
  
Nos pertenecemos.  
  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you  
  
Me perteneces, y por eso debo cuidarte, vigilar tus pasos, cuidar tu sombra, entregar mi vida para que tu sigas respirando. Recuerda que yo ya no soy nada al serlo tu todo sin mi, y por eso ahora mi papel debe ser el de tu eterno acompañante, no importa si en eso pierdo los pocos sentimientos que han sobrevivido a lo largo de los años, para lo poco que los uso ahora que mi corazón se ha hecho añicos al haberlo tú pisado al alejarte de mis labios.  
  
Every move you make, every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
  
Cada paso y su huella, cada mirada y su brillo, cada movimiento y su silencio...serán míos al vigilarte, aunque nadie lo sepa ni se de cuenta. Siempre te estaré vigilando porque eres mi amante para toda la eternidad sin importar quien esté a tu lado.  
  
Yo te estaré vigilando.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o  
  
-¿Señor Hao?  
  
El shaman del fuego bajó la mirada lentamente, encontrándose con el pequeño rostro de Opacho, quien lo miraba expectante bajo los rastros de aquella lluvia que apenas se había desvanecido al tocar la noche la Tierra.  
  
-Suficiente. Vámonos Opacho –murmuró por fin dándole la espalda a la casa de Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyouyama, no sin antes mirar fijamente la vieja casa japonesa, con una mirada en donde se enredaban un profundo odio y una tremenda melancolía.- No debemos perder el tiempo vigilando a seres tan diminutos.  
  
-Sí, Señor Hao –dijo el pequeño ayudante, mas Hao nunca oyó sus palabras, pues había desaparecido en una ráfaga de viento solitario.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o  
  
-Al fin dejó de llover.  
  
-Tienes razón, Anna. Pero fue una hermosa lluvia.  
  
-Estropeará todo el jardín –replicó la sacerdotisa molesta, llevándose a la boca su taza de té.  
  
-Será mejor que lave los platos –respondió el chico cambiando de tema rápidamente.  
  
-Y de paso tráeme otra tetera con té ¿quieres? Se me ha terminado.  
  
-Claro.  
  
El chico salió de la habitación en silencio, mientras que la chica se limitaba a tomar el control de la televisión para después ir a recostarse en el sofá.  
  
Un rayo blanquísimo tomó de sorpresa a ambos, como si fuera un flash cegador, seguido de un trueno que retumbó en toda la casa, trayendo como resultado un control tirado accidentalmente en el piso y una bandeja de trastes rotos...  
  
Y un suspiro en medio de ese ruido, que terminaba convirtiéndose en un nombre.  
  
-Hao...  
  
Fin.  
  
Neko: Ohayo a todos! Bueno, pues este es ahora el fic nuevo U Lamento no haber adelantando los otros dos (Los Shamanes Súperpoderosos y La prometida de Manta Oyamada), pero es que esta semana no he estado mucho tiempo en mi casa debido a un paseo a la playa y otro a Puebla ; y pues lo único que escribí completo fue este songfic hecho con esta linda canción de The Police. No sé si ya la hayan oído lectores, pero es muy bonita y algo triste, y pues cada que la escucho me recuerda a este extraño triángulo amoroso de Yoh-Anna-Hao, no se bien por qué. Espero les haya gustado y no haberlos decepcionado, pues creo que nunca se sabe a quien le dedica Hao los pensamientos de su corazón, si a Yoh o a Anna, que bien podría ser para cualquiera de los dos, ne? Prefiero que se quede así, pues siento que Hao tiene una especie de dualidad emocional para con Asakura y Kyouyama, ya que en muchas cosas se parece a su gemelo y en otras a la itako, y con el uno o con la otra podrían llegar a ser iguales. Mejor cada quien tómelo con la pareja quien quiera, Hao/ Yoh o Hao/ Anna. A vuestro gusto. Ya me despido que esto se alarga, y de nuevo ojalá les guste que a mi se me hizo algo triste, pero bonito al final. Prometo actualizar pronto -.-, si es que ya no me prohíben la máquina u.uU En fin, pasénsela bonito y recuerden que el mundo es feliz XD Matta Ne! 


End file.
